Split Up
by Nyanmu
Summary: Kami anak panti asuhan. Dia selalu menganggapku saudaranya dan harus berpisah denganku beberapa tahun karena orang tua angkat kami bercerai./"Dia akan menjadi saudaraku!"/"Jadi, kau akan ikut bersama keluarga itu?"/"Ya, lama tak jumpa"/"Telingamu,tak berubah…tetap seperti itu"/"Aku akan menikah"/"Aku yakin orang itu akan menerimamu"/GS!Ge es!ChanBaek!OneShoot! Baekhyun's POV


**.**

**.**

**Split Up**

**.**

**By : Nyanmu**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol **

**(ChanBaek)**

**Other Cast : Pokoknya ada di dalem :D**

**Genre : Family and romance with litte bit comedy**

**Rated : K+**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning! Alur cepat kilat karena tangan Nyanmu gatel buat nulis :D | GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Baekhyun!Girl | Typo(s) betebaran._.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiator**

**.**

**.**

**Please hargai semua penulis yang memiliki cita-cita ini #Puppyeyes**

**.**

**.**

Tanganku berkeringat, degup jantungku tak karuan, dan rasa cemas menggerogotiku.

"Baekhyun, mari", aku dipanggil oleh nyonya Lee, pemilik panti asuhan ini.

Aku hanya menurut dan mengikutinya. Tak lupa kuseret juga koper dan beberapa tas keperluanku.

Aku akan menjadi anggota keluarga di panti asuhan ini. Aku takut mereka tidak menerimaku. Aku takut menjadi yang paling tua diantara mereka. Aku baru berumur 10 tahun. Aku tidak bisa menanggung sesuatu hal yang berat, sungguh!

Pintu besar bercat putih ini dibuka dan menampakkan sebagian besar penghuni panti asuhan ini. Mereka sangat ribut dan masih anak-anak. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah.

"Anak-anak! Tolong perhatikan! Ada pendatang baru, namanya Byun Baekhyun", teriak nyonya Lee.

Semuanya terdiam saat mendengar nyonya Lee memperkenalkanku. Semuanya memperhatikanku. Mengamatiku. Tersenyum padaku. Dan mengucapkan salam selamat datang.

Mereka berbondong-bondong menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajahku melihat reaksi mereka terhadap kedatanganku. Mereka menerimaku!

"Hai Baekhyun! Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari nyonya Lee, kau lebih tua dariku, jadi aku akan memanggilmu noona!", ucap seorang _namja_ berkulit putih susu.

"Namaku Sehun", lanjutnya.

"Hai Sehun-ssi", balasku.

"Aku! Aku! Aku Luhan!"

"Hai Luhan-ssi"

"Unni! Unni! Aku Kyungsoo!"

"Hai Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo! Kan tadi udah janji aku yang duluan kenalin diri! Kamu gak tepatin janji deh! Ah, aku Zitao!", protes sekaligus perkenalan diri dari _yeoja_ kecil bernama Zitao tersebut.

"Hai Zitao"

Dan masih banyak lagi yang mengenalkan diri mereka. Aku dapat menghafalnya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi aku penasaran dengan seorang _namja_ yang tidak ikut berkenalan denganku seperti yang lainnya.

"Nah, sepertinya kalian akan cepat akrab ya, kau boleh tidur dimana saja … nyamankan dirimu", ucap nyonya Lee kemudian berlalu.

"Chanyeol hyung! Bantu aku menerobos orang-orang itu agar aku bisa berkenalan dengan Baekhyun noona!", adu seorang _namja_ cilik pada seorang _namja_ remaja yang tidak tertarik dengan kedatanganku.

Chanyeol melirik _namja_ cilik berkulit coklat itu sekilas kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya. Melewati kerumunan dalam diam dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapanku.

Aku sedikit takut melihatnya. Tanpa ekspresi. Apa dia membenciku?

"Um … Byun Baekhyun imnida", ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Hai Baekhyun, aku Park Chanyeol", balasnya dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar.

Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi kutahan. Kupikir dia menyeramkan. Ternyata dia sangat ramah.

"Kai ingin berkenalan denganmu, tapi mereka menghalanginya", Chanyeol memperhatikan anak-anak lain.

"Itu karena dia pendek!", ejek Kyungsoo.

"Kamu 'kan juga pendek!", balas Kai.

"Tapi aku gak hitam!", balas Kyungsoo.

"Ini coklat!", ucap Kai.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kai, selesaikan cepat! Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya", ucap Chanyeol final.

"Oh ya! Hai noona! Aku kim kai!", sapa _namja_ cilik berkulit tan tersebut.

"Hai kai", sapaku.

"Ayo, aku tunjukan kamarmu", ajak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari kerumunan anak-anak yang berteriak menyorakkan Chanyeol.

"Kau lebih tua dariku ya, hanya beberapa bulan", ucap Chanyeol.

"Um, ya … mungkin", ucapku ragu.

"Kau akan sekamar denganku … satu kamar diisi empat orang", jelas Chanyeol sambil membuka sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

Cklek!

"Hai hai! Kita kedatangan orang baruuu", teriak Chanyeol membahana.

"Biasa aja bisa?", celetuk seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Apa kamar _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tidak dipisah?", tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tidak, kita boleh tidur sesuka hati … kita 'kan keluarga", ucap Chanyeol.

Mendengar kata keluarga, hatiku ingin menangis. Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku sejak aku lahir. Kemudian aku dirawat oleh halmoniku, kini … halmoniku telah tiada. Dan di sinilah aku. Panti asuhan.

"Oh, dia Byun Baekhyun itu?", tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"Ya! Dia cantik kan?", tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkulku.

"Ya, kau cantik", puji _yeoja_ itu, aku sedikit tersipu.

"Aku tidur di kamar ini, Minseok noona juga dan Jonmyeon juga", ucap Chanyeol.

Aku hanya mengernyit tidak mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang Chanyeol sebut tadi.

"Oh, aku Kim Minseok, kau bisa memanggilku Minseok, sokkie, unni, terserahmu", ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Noona, dimana Jonmyeon?", tanya Chanyeol.

_Yeoja_ itu–Minseok–hanya mengangkat kedua bahu tidak tahu.

"Ada yang memanggilku?", ucap seorang _namja_ yang baru saja measuk ke dalam kamar membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Aaa! Ini dia! Dia ini Jonmyeon", ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau anak baru itu?", tanya Jonmyeon.

"Ah, Byun–"

"Ya, aku tahu .. . Byun Baekhyun kan", ucap Jonmyeon memotong ucapanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, nah! Kau tidur di sini!", Chanyeol menepuk-nempuk sebuah kasur.

Di kamar ini terdapat empat kasur yang berjejer rapi. Tidak seperti kebanyakan panti asuhan yang kasurnya bertingkat. Dan setiapa kasur dipisahkan dengan sebuah meja nakas kecil.

"Yak! Chanyeol! Itu kasurku! Di sebelah Minseok noona kan masih ada kasur kosong!", protes Jonmyeon.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur di kasur kosong itu, dan Baekhyun akan tidur di sini … di sebelahku", ucap Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Kenapa begitu?", bingung Minseok.

"Dia akan menjadi saudaraku!", seru Chanyeol tak tahu malu.

"Jangan mau jadi saudaranya", bisik Jonmyeon.

Aku hanya terkekeh. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah melempar beberapa bantal kearah Jonmyeon.

Dan dari situlah aku dan Chanyeol bertemu. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Kami selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum tidur dan saling membangunkan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kami sering bersama.

Karena sering bersama, banyak yang mengira kami bersaudara. Aku sih maunya bilang tidak, tapi Chanyeol selalu memotong ucapanku dan berkata. "Dia 'kan saudaraku!".

Di sekolah, kami selalu sekelas. Tapi kami pernah pisah kelas, dan Chanyeol selalu mendatangi kelasku setiap istirahat.

Kami saling membantu. Membantu dalam hal apa pun. Termasuk kesulitan belajar.

Kami rukun. Selalu berbagi. Berbagi makanan, buku pelajaran, uang saku, alat tulis, dan banyak hal lainnya. Dan termasuk kami saling melengkapi.

Kami sudah seperti saudara sungguhan.

Tapi saat umur kami tujuh belas tahun, nyonya Lee berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan diambil oleh salah satu pasangan suami istri yang menginginkan anak yang dewasa.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut bersama keluarga itu?", tanyaku sedih.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap lantai. Kami sedang berada di kamar.

"Jangan lupa mengunjungi kami ya", ucapku sok tegar.

"Baekhyun", panggil Chanyeol lirih.

"Aku tak apa, asal kau sering-sering kemari", ucapku berusaha menunjukkan senyuman terbaikku.

Chanyeol segera bengkit dan pergi dari kamar ini entah kemana. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol pergi, air mata pun tak bisa kubendung. Aku menangis terisak-isak. Dan Minseok unni menenangkanku saat dia melihatku menangis.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Chanyeol akan pergi bersama keluarga barunya. Aku sudah menguatkan hatiku untuk melepas Chanyeol. Aku masih mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol kalau kami bersaudara.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!", seseorang memanggilku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berlari ke arahku dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. Ah, kurasa dia benar-benar senang akan pergi dengan keluarga barunya.

"Kau akan pergi hari ini kan?", tanyaku saat Chanyeol sudah di hadapanku.

Perbandingan tinggi kami sangat kontras. Sehingga terkadang aku berfikir, mengapa aku tidak bisa setinggi dia, padahal saat pertama kali bertemu … tinggiku dengannya sama kok.

"Ya, aku akan pergi hari ini", ucap Chanyeol masih mengatur napas.

"Jangan lupa menelfonku dan menjengukku ya", ucapku lirih.

"Tidak akan", ucap Chanyeol bersedekap.

Aku terkejut, sangat terkejut. Tapi aku hanya dapat menunjukkan senyumanku.

"Aku tidak akan menelfonmu, aku tidak akan menjengukmu … karena kita akan selalu bertemu, kita tidak akan berpisah", ucap Chanyeol.

Jujur, aku tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?", tanyaku bingung.

"Aku memohon pada nyonya Lee dan keluarga Kim itu agar kau juga diangkat menjadi anaknya, aku tidak mau kalau tidak bersamamu", Chanyeol tersenyum di depan wajahku.

"Dan mereka menerima permohonanku! Kita akan menjadi keluarga sungguhan!", seru Chanyeol senang sambil memelukku.

Aku membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Saat aku bisa mencernanya, aku menangis. Menangis bahagia. Aku bersyukur, aku tidak akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, aku ikut dengan keluarga Kim tersebut. Aku dan Chanyeol berganti marga menjadi 'Kim Baekhyun' dan 'Kim Chanyeol'. Memang sedikit risih karena terdengar asing, tapi itu pertanda bahwa kami adalah keluarga. Ya, keluarga sungguhan.

Ibu angkatku dan Ayah angkatku ini sangat baik. Aku senang bisa bergabung dengan keluarga Kim ini. Dan sekali lagi, aku bersyukur Chanyeol juga ada bersamaku.

Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau mereka memiliki pertengkaran. Selama dua tahun aku tinggal dengan mereka, kami selalu rukun dan baik-baik saja.

Namun saat tahun ketiga, saat di ruang makan, kami sarapan bersama. Dengan khidmat. Tanpa ada gangguan apa pun. Namun semuanya tak ada yang mulus.

Saat ibu angkatku itu berbicara, ini seperti sebuah badai di hari yang cerah. Ibuku itu berkata bahwa dia dan Ayahku akan bercerai. Tentu saja aku shock dibuatnya.

"T-Tapi kenapa?", tanyaku lirih sambil menaruh sendok dan garpuku di atas piring sedikit bergetar.

"Kami tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi yang jelas … kami akan bercerai", ucap Ayah angkatku tersenyum pasrah.

Aku menengok ke arah kananku, Chanyeol juga tengah shock. "Baekhyun akan ikut dengan umma dan Chanyeol akan ikut denganku"

Ditambah dengan perkataan Ayah angkatku itu, aku makin shock. Aku dengan ibu angkatku dan Chanyeol dengan Ayah angkatku. Itu berarti kami berpisah bukan? Dan aku tidak menginginkannya!

Chanyeol yang selalu bersikeras menganggapku sebagai keluarganya tentu tidak menerima ini. Dia bangkit, menggebrak meja. Membentak kedua orang tua angkatku, marah-marah. Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kami sudah sepakat dengan ini, kami akan mengurus kalian … aku maupun appamu tidak bisa mengurus kalian berdua sekaligus", ucap ibu angkatku.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya dan pergi dengan kesal. Entah kemana. Aku tak tahu.

Yang jelas, kami tetaplah berpisah. Aku merasakan kehilangan yang sangat besar. Selama lima tahun terakhir, aku dan Chanyeol tak terpisahkan. Tapi kini, kami harus berpisah. Dan tempat tinggal kami terlampau jauh.

Ditambah dengan sebuah kesepakatan dari orang tua angkatku yang membuatku semakin kehilangan. Kami tidak boleh menemui satu sama lain. Aku berfikir kedua orang tua angkatku ini sudah gila.

Tapi kurasa aku lebih gila. Aku menyetujuinya, begitu pun Chanyeol. Kami benar-benar tak tahu kabar masing-masing. Kami tak pernah bertemu, kami tak pernah menghubungi atau pun mencari tahu satu sama lain.

Tapi aku sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah membahas Chanyeol bersama ibu angkatku. Aku selalu mencari Chanyeol–diam diam.

Tapi aku tak pernah menemukannya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diriku meraih cita-citaku. Aku jadi teringat dengan cita-citaku dengan Chanyeol.

Cita-cita kami sama. _Sama-sama ingin menjadi pebisnis._

Kami sudah berjanji tidak akan berpisah. Tapi nyatanya apa, sekarang kami berpisah. Aku kecewa berat.

Aku focus mengejar cita-citaku. Dan aku berhasil meraihnya. Aku menjadi pebisnis sukses. Aku membahagiakan ibu angkatku sekaligus membanggakannya.

Aku tak tahu apa salahku terhadap ibu angkatku -tiba ia berkata bahwa ia akan menikah lagi. Mau tak mau aku menurutinya. Dan margaku berubah kembali.

Namaku kini kembali menjadi 'Byun Baekhyun'. Pria yang ibuku nikahi ternyata bermarga 'Byun'.

Tapi pria itu tak bertahan lama bersama ibu angkatku. Karena setelahnya, ibuku yang memiliki penyakit kolestrol tinggi terserang stroke dan meninggal dunia. Dan pria yang ibuku nikahi tersebut, kabur entah kemana setelah menjual rumahku dan rumah ibu angkatku.

Ia tak ingin mengurusku. Tak apa menurutku. Karena aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri sekarang, karena umurku sudah memasuki 21 tahun.

Aku masih memikirkan Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun, aku dan Chanyeol adalah saudara. Yeah … hanya saudara.

Memikirkan kata 'saudara' sedikit membuat hatiku sakit. Apa kami tidak bisa lebih dari saudara?

"Nyonya Byun, bagaimana dengan rapat hari ini?", tanya asistenku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh ya, dengan siapa?", tanyaku.

"Dengan kepala perusahaan game yang tengah naik daun tersebut, dan dengan perusahaan lainnya"

Aku mendengus malas. Padahal aku telah rapat dengan perusahaan game ini berkali-kali. Tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengan kepala perusahaan ini secara langsung.

"Kapan rapatnya?", tanyaku.

"30 menit lagi"

"Oh ya, siapa nama kepala perushaan game itu?", tanyaku sambil membuka berkas-berkas yang belum kuurus.

"Park Chanyeol"

Aku membeku. Semuanya serasa membeku dan melambat. Entah aku merasa apa. Entah aku senang, cemas, atau sedih.

"Kabarkan kepada perusahaan itu agar mengharuskan kepalanya datang ke dalam rapat … kalau tidak, rapatnya batal, aku tak mau tahu", titahku kepada asistenku.

Asistenku membungkuk dan segera pergi.

"Chanyeol …", lirihku memijit pelipisku.

_Tapi apa benar itu Chanyeol? Bukannya marganya adalah 'Kim'? Kenapa kembali menjadi Park? Kalaupun Ayah angkatku itu menikah lagi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi._

Aku melirik jam. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku mencoba untuk menangkan diri. Aku sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Kriiing! Kriing!

Aku segera mengangkat telfon yang ada di meja kerjaku.

"Ya?", tanyaku.

"…"

"Oh, kepala perusahaan itu sudah datang?", tanyaku sambil mencoba menahan jeritanku.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang secepat mungkin–ah! Maaf! Kita akan mempercepatnya lima menit lebih awal", ucapku langsung menutup telfon tersebut.

Aku menjerit sebisaku. Aku mengeluarkan semua perasaanku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat konyol. Tapi aku konyol saat ini. Ah! Lupakan!

Aku bergegas menuju ruang rapat. Beberapa karyawan menyapaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

Cklek!

"Pagi semua", sapaku.

Aku yang memimpin rapat–selalu. Aku segera duduk di tempatku dan membuka berkas-berkasku.

Di ruangan ini ada asistenku, seorang wanita tua yang kutahu adalah kepala perusahaan sepatu. Seorang pria lansia yang kutahu adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala perusahaan otomotif nasional, dan seorang pria yang tak kukenal.

"Hm, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa rapat ini harus dihadiri oleh kepala perusahaan?", tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

Aku ingin sekali berteriak marah kepada pria muda itu. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kepalanya! Bukan asistennya!

Beberapa berbisik. Sepertinya pria itu mengerti apa maksud ucapanku tadi. Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk kecil.

"Aku diangkat menjadi kepala perusahaan sementara waktu, karena tuan Park sedang sibuk", ucap _namja_ yang bername tag 'Kim Jongdae' itu.

Aku hanya bisa manggut-manggut kemudian memulai rapat dengan berat hati.

.

.

"Huuh~", aku menghela napas pendek sambil menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur.

Aku tinggal di apartement mewahku. Rumahku dan ibu angkatku sudah dijual oleh ayah tiriku yang menghilang entah kemana. Yang jelas aku tidak mau tahu.

"Chanyeol … aku merindukanmu", gumamku memeluk guling.

Aku bahkan belum mengganti baju. Aku masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok ketat selutut. Rambutku juga berantakan.

Aku merindukan Chanyeol, 'saudaraku'. Bagaimana kabarnya? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Sedang apa? Apa dia tidak merindukanku?

"Aku yakin Park Chanyeol itu adalah Chanyeol", gumamku.

"Aaaaa!", aku menjerti tidak karuan. Aku merindukan semuanya. Merindukan saling berbagi, merindukan hal-hal kerukunan kami, merindukan celoteh Chanyeol mengenai 'saudara'.

"Apa dia sudah menemukan saudara baru?", gumamku lemas.

Aku merasa sedih. Membayangkan Chanyeol lebih senang dengan saudara barunya(?).

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Ponselku yang berada di atas nakas bergetar dan menyala. Sebuah e-mail masuk.

Dengan malas kuambil ponselku dan melihat siapa pengirimnya.

**From : y****.com**

"Siapa ini?", gumamku membuka pesannya.

**From : y****.com**

**To : y****.com**

**Tittle : Permohonan**

_**Annyeong, kau Byun Baekhyun 'kan? Pemilik sekaligus kepala perusahaan butik internasional, 'kan? Aku Park Chanyeol … maaf aku tidak pernah datang dalam rapat. Aku ada urusan. Tapi sekarang urusanku sudah selesai. Sebagai permintaan maaf atas ketidakhadiranku, kita bisa membicarakan segalanya secara nonformal di luar. Kalau kau setuju, aku akan mengirimkan alamat tempat kita akan bertemu.**_

Aku benar-benar senang. Kelewat senang malah. Tentunya aku akan membalas _ya_. Karena aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ini sudah sangat lama. Dan aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin dia ini Park Chanyeol, 'saudara'ku.

Tak lama, e-mail baru masuk kembali dari Chanyeol. Kali ini berisikan alamat pertemuan kami. Di sebuah café.

.

.

Aku berharap dia benar-benar akan datang. Aku benci jika dia diwakilkan lagi. Jika benar diwakilkan, aku benar-benar akan mengamuk di tempat.

_Kling!_

Aku masuk ke dalam café tempat janjian kami. Cafenya strategis, diujung jalan. Jadi cepat untuk ditemukan.

Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di meja nomor 11. Menunggunya. Menunggu. Menunggu. Dan menunggu.

Dia pasti datang. Aku meyakinkan diriku. Chanyeol tak pernah melupakan janji. Aku mulai gelisah. Kenapa dia belum datang? Ini sudah lewat 3 jam.

Kedua bola mataku mulai menelisik café ini. Mencari-cari sosok Chanyeol.

_Kling!_

Seorang pria tinggi berjas masuk ke dalam café. Sebenarnya aku tak tertarik untuk memperhatikannya. Karena yah, yang kucari adalah Chanyeol.

Pria itu berjalan untuk memesan sesuatu. Setelahnya, ia melihat seluruh café ini. Dan tatapan kami saling bertemu.

Saat itu, aku kembali merasakan. Merasakan waktu membeku dan melambat.

Tatapannya, wajahnya, dan hal yang paling kukenali dan tidak akan berubah darinya. Kupingnya yang menyerupai makhluk fiksi _elf_.

"Chanyeol", gumamku.

Aku tak berkedip. Benar-benar tak berkedip. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah duduk di hadapanku dengan senyuman–cengiran–khasnya.

"Lama tak jumpa", kalimat pertama yang kudengar darinya setelah sekian lama tak bersua.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa", balasku tersenyum terlampau lebar.

Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin berteriak. Katakan aku berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukan semua itu. Termasuk terjun dari Namsan Tower. Dan hal yang sangat kuinginkan … memeluknya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya, Baek", ucapnya.

Aku terkekeh. Apakah dia tidak sadar? Dia juga tumbuh dengan cepat, bahkan terlampau cepat. Dia semakin tinggi. "Kau juga", ucapku.

"Apa kau mengganti warna rambut?", tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Apa tidak cocok?", tanyaku.

"Tidak, bukan begitu … hanya saja aku sempat tidak mengenalimu tadi", ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berubah ya", ucapku.

"Apa? Tentu, kau pikir aku ini pahlawan super yang bisa berubah menggunakan kostum konyol?", aku rindu ini.

Aku pun tertawa. Candaannya masih sama. Masih bisa membuatku tertawa lepas.

"Telingamu, tak berubah … tetap seperti itu", ucapku.

"Tentu, karena aku tidak melakukan apa pun terhadap telingaku, ini ciri khas dariku kau tau?"

"Aku rindu", ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga", balas Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat … sang–", air mataku jatuh.

"Sangat rindu", lanjutku.

Kemudian bulir-bulir air mata yang lainnya mulai menyusul. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis", ucap Chanyeol mengusap kedua pipiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Namamu Park chanyeol?", tanyaku menyeka air mataku yang sesekali mengalir.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa?", tanyaku melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja–berniat mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tau kan kalau orang tua angkat kita bercerai dan aku ikut dengan appa?"

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Appa menikah lagi … kemudian cerai lagi, tapi aku diasuh oleh ibu tiriku dan ibu tiriku itu menikah lagi … dan yang dinikahi ibu tiriku bermarga 'Park', aku mendapatkan marga lamaku", Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Lalu, kau tinggal dengan siapa sekarang?", tanyaku.

"Sendiri, di rumahku sendiri"

"Kau sudah punya rumah sendiri? Daebakk! Aku bisa main ke sana?", tanyaku senang.

"tentu, karena kita selalu berbagi … kau ingat?", Chanyeol mncubit hidungku gemas.

"Ya, aku ingat", ucapku sambil mengusap-usap hidungku yang memerah.

"Bagaimana kabar umma?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Beliau sudah meninggal setelah menikah lagi, aku mendapatkan marga lamaku juga", aku tersenyum simpul.

Dan kemudian kami membicarakan banyak hal. Banyak sekali. Kami juga sudah mulai dekat kembali. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu kami bertemu kembali dan kembali akrab. Chanyeol tiba-tiba meminta bertemu denganku hari ini dan mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku ingin menangis.

"Baekhyun", panggil Chanyeol.

Kami sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sambil memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sana.

Aku berdeham untuk menjawab. Aku sedikit mengantuk dan sesekali melamun.

"Aku akan menikah", ucap Chanyeol final.

Aku segera menoleh. Dia akan menikah? Akan bersama orang yang dinikahinya sepanjang waktu?! Dan tak memiliki waktu untukku?! Aku ingin menjerit di tempat saat itu juga. Tapi semuanya tercekat di kerongkonganku.

"A-Ap–Kapan? Chukkae!", ucapku berusaha senang.

"Rencananya sih dekat-dekat ini … tapi aku belum melamarnya"

Aku bingung. Kenapa dia bilang akan menikah kalau belum melamar orang itu?

"Kenapa belum?"–Baekhyun.

"Karena aku belum yakin"–Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin orang itu akan menerimamu", ucap Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?", tanya Chanyeol menatap wajahku.

"Karena … tidak ada yang akan menolakmu, termasuk diriku … huft, padahal aku ingin kembali berbagi denganmu … seperti dulu, banyak hal yang bisa kubagikan untukmu", keluhku mengayunkan kakiku kekanakan.

Chanyeol menatapku lamat-lamat. "Baiklah, minggu depan aku akan menikah", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Memangnya kau sudah melamarnya?", tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak perlu, karena aku tahu jawaban darinya … sudah kudengar sendiri", ucap Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam mantel yang dikenakannya.

Aku semakin bingung. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang akan dinikahinya.

"Memangnya siap–"

"Kau ingin berbagi kehidupan denganku?", tanya Chanyeol memotong ucapanku.

Kedua bola mataku membola. Apa maksudnya? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau bilang kau ingin kembali berbagi bersamaku? Mari kita berbagi, berbagi kehidupan … kehidupan yang baru, setelah menikah", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya.

Aku terhenyak. Segala pikirkanku mengenai aku yang akan jauh dari Chanyeol menguap. Kalau aku menjawab _ya_, aku tak akan terpisahkan dengannya. Sebut saja aku egois, tapi aku menginginkannya.

"Kau melamarku?"

"Ya"

"kenapa?"

"Agar kita menjadi keluarga kembali"

Aku melongo sejenak kemudian mengangguk kecil, menerima lamarannya. Memang ini tidaklah romantis. Tapi tetaplah berkesan. Berkesan untukku, karena ini adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol_ku_.

Setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali, entah mengapa senyuman selalu terukir jelas di wajahku. Yang kutahu ini semua karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

Dan kau tahu sesuatu? _Berbagi itu indah_.

.

.

.

**END**

File epep ini udah kesimpen beberapa bulan yang lalu sih sebenernya._. semoga aja bagus ha ha ha :D

**NOTE : **Oh ya, makasih buat semua yang ripiuw epep aku yang berjudul _Secret_ dan _You Don't Know_. Aku pengen nangis jadinya :'D Bahagiaaa banget.

Epep pertama aku itu _Secret_ (kalo ada yang penasaran). Teruss ada yang ripiuw mengenai kissing di epep pertama aku?._. aku beneran ragu loh mau naruh adegan kissing di sana. Di epep ini aja gak ada ha ha :V (namanya sengaja aku gak sebutin, gak apa2 yah? :D)

Tapi yah namanya request hoho :3 Tapi aku cuma buat ampe kissing aja yoo, gak lebih loh._. nah terus … PLEASE! Panggil aku Nyanmu … jangan panggil aku 'thor' :'D Miris rasanya denger panggilan kayak gitu hiks … :')

Hmm dan … aku buat epep yang pairnya macem-macem … sesuai keinginan aku sih #plak._. jadi gak nentu gitu pairnya setiap cerita haha …

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat yang ripiu di epep aku yang mana ajaaaah muach buat kalian ha ha ha :V #tawaevil


End file.
